


Taking Refuge

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: (or maybe she just died in the first episode like she was originally supposed to), Alternate Universe - Katrina Doesn't Exist, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: "I find yoga neither soothing nor relaxing."Perhaps on one's own it would be different but with the temptation of Abigail Mills in front of him, Ichabod was finding himself the furthest thing from relaxed...My take on how that yoga session could've ended without the annoying hindrance of Katrina being a thing
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Taking Refuge

Ichabod's feet made a soft thud as they returned to the yoga mat covered hardwood floor of the cabin. "I find yoga neither soothing nor relaxing."

Perhaps on one's own it would be different but with the temptation of Abigail Mills in front of him, Ichabod was finding himself the furthest thing from relaxed. In fact, at that moment he felt himself wound up tighter than a bow string and he was having to maintain a constant mental image of Franklin enjoying one of his many air baths in order to keep things under control. And that alone was putting him in a peevish mood.

He took a much needed sip from his water bottle and then watched as Abbie manoeuvred herself into a plank position, her grace and strength on full display. Amongst other things. He averted his eyes. 

"Yoga is a very useful practice, Crane," she insisted.

"I am quite familiar with the pre vatic Indian and Asiatic traditions, thank you," he replied testily. He returned his water bottle to its spot next to his yoga mat and then made his way over to sit on the floor with his back against one of the cabin's log walls. 

Abbie was now in a squatted position in front of him, elbows resting casually on her knees, and it wasn't fair that she be so relaxed and he so tense. His eyes strayed over her body for what must have been the hundredth time since their session began, feasting on the abundance of skin, now sweat slicked from exertion, laid out for him by her tank top's tiny spaghetti straps and scoop neckline, and roaming the hills and valleys made visible by the snug fit of her clothing before flitting away again. Why must her garments be so formfitting when his own yoga clothing was so loose by comparison? He thought back to the way his shirt had ridden up as he stood on his hands and decided maybe it was better her shirt remained snug because though it left little to the imagination, it did keep even more of her warm brown skin from being exposed. 

"Well, this is more like training for our war against Moloch," she said, her voice soft and soothing, and he had the uncharitable thought of how dare she try to act a calming influence when even that very moment she was tempting him beyond all reason. 

"A way to still your mind," she continued, once again manoeuvring herself into another pose, this time staring forward as she balanced herself on her hands while her knees sat atop her elbows. "You've been anxious lately." 

Yes, he had been anxious. Ever persistent unrequited romantic and amorous feelings would surely cause some amount of anxiety in anyone but when the object of one's desire was also the person with whom one was biblically destined to avert an apocalypse, those unrequited feelings only acted to compound an already complicated situation. Paired with the fact the Lieutenant was the only true friend he had in this era, Ichabod worried losing the one good thing he had left in his life should his affections ever become known.

"It is true there has been much on my mind of late," he admitted and Abbie sat back on her mat, face open and understanding, no doubt waiting for him to share the thoughts that had been plaguing him. "But war does not permit us the luxury of dwelling on personal matters," he deflected instead, standing. "Nor, indeed, the downward facing of our dogs."

Abbie's eyes fell closed as a slow smile spread across her face. She balled her towel up in her hands and then threw it at him. 

"Okay," she sighed, "Yoga doesn't make you feel better." She sat with her legs crossed in the lotus position, her hands in her lap, and looked up at him expectantly. "What will?"

Immediately an image of Abbie being pressed against the cabin wall – eyes delicately closed and jaw slackened in pleasure as he moved inside her – flashed unbidden across his mind’s eye. That would most assuredly make him feel better. To have her share in his affections and be willing for them to be acted upon. The ability to take her in his arms and grant them both the euphoria of sweet release. But that was something he refused to say. He could never admit to her the one thing that could ever have any hope of allowing him to feel at ease once more was– 

"You."

Abbie's brows furrowed in momentary confusion. "Me?" she asked, the confusion on her face giving way to surprise. "I would make you feel better?"

Ichabod's eyes went wide at the realization he'd uttered the word aloud. He had been idly toying with the towel she threw at him before he spoke but now his fingers became like a vice on the material. "Your–your friendship," he tried to cover. In a vain attempt to appear more at ease, he dropped his hands to his side, though the towel remained clutched in the one. He cleared his throat. "Your company."

He cringed inwardly and hoped he sounded more confidant to her ears than he did to his own. How could he ever expect to convince the Lieutenant there was nothing amiss with a voice so strained? 

"Your presence in my life is its own calming influence," he tried again, a half truth but one that was, indeed, more truth than lie. She did bring a calming presence to his hectic life in spite of the turmoil brought on by his growing affections for her. He gave what he hoped was a genial and in no way nervous smile and hid his incessantly twitching fingers behind his back.

Abbie eyed him suspiciously and any hopes he might have had her fooled vanished at the hint of a smile that played at her lips. He was caught. A fool himself for thinking his feeble explanations would sway her. His Lieutenant was too perceptive to not see right through his words after the initial reaction he gave. 

"I dunno, Crane. Something tells me you meant something a little different when you said I would make you feel better," she countered and Ichabod wasn't sure whether or not to be heartened by the mischief now dancing in her eyes.

On the one hand it could be a sign she was receptive to him showing romantic interest but on the other it could mean she found the whole prospect laughable and was on the verge of mocking his desire. From what he knew of her, he didn't think her to be one who would find perverse amusement at someone holding affections for her but the idea he might not be alone in his feelings seemed so far off he didn't dare hope. It seemed easier to believe she was about to make sport of his feelings rather than admit she shared them.

Ichabod stood stark still, silently staring down at her, unable to do anything but wait for her to continue. 

"I think you were trying to tell me you've got that feelin'," she went on, nodding her head in her surety.

"That feeling?" he croaked. 

"You need a little sexual healin'," she sang, a full blown grin spreading across her face.

Ichabod wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. For one of Moloch's minions to come strike him down. For anything that would allow him the ability to escape this moment. 

He could no longer look her in the eye. "I did not mean– It was not my inten– I should never have–" he stammered, unable to find a way to end any of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and took in a steadying breath. "Forgive me," he finally settled on. His eyes opened again and he scrounged up the courage to once more meet her gaze. The amusement on her face was gone, leaving in its place only concern. 

He'd mucked this up royally. He should have just played it off as a joke. They could have laughed together at her teasing and moved on, all things forgotten. Instead, they now found themselves shrouded in an oppressive silence, neither knowing what to say.

He had to leave. But where could he go? The cabin was his current place of residence and they had no pressing matters that would constitute him being able to escape to the Archives. The only thing he could think to do at that moment was to slip away to his quarters with the pretense of wanting to change out of these clothes. So he excused himself to do exactly that.

"Crane," Abbie called after him. "No, Crane, wait. Wait!"

Ichabod stilled but could not make himself turn around. 

"I'm sorry, Crane," she said to his back. "I don't know why I said that." There was a short pause and then, "Actually that's not true. I do know why," she amended with a sigh. "And if we want this partnership to keep working we're going to have to be honest with each other."

"There are times when honesty is not always the best policy, Lieutenant," Ichabod replied, turning around hesitantly. Honesty in this case could precipitate irreparable damage to their partnership.

"Not when it comes to us," Abbie countered. "Look, I know it'd be easier to just sweep all of this under the rug – and trust me, everything inside me is screaming to do just that. It wasn't too long ago that running from the things that scared me was my go to. But I've found that you can't outrun things forever. They always catch up to you eventually," she smiled ruefully. "This is something we won't be able to outrun. So we have to face it and to do that I'm going to need you to be honest with me."

He looked up when she stopped talking and found her staring back at him expectantly. He supposed she was waiting for the assurance he would be truthful with her so he gave a perfunctory nod as his voice still yet failed him.

"I hit the nail on the head before, didn't I?" Something in his face must have given her the answer because she bobbed her head and looked down. "In the interest of honesty I have to admit, I," and here she closed her eyes and took in what he thought to be a fortifying breath, "have been feeling that attraction too." 

"What I feel for you is more than mere attraction, Lieutenant."

She met his gaze again and there was a vulnerability now in her eyes she rarely let him see. 

"And that scares me because what we do is too important. We can't mess it up. So I thought if I made a joke of it it might make this _thing_ between us less real and we could just go back to hiding from it or failing that could pretend it was only physical. That seemed like it'd be easier to deal with. Wouldn't be the first time I had a friends with benefits thing going on with someone I worked with."

 _Friends with benefits_ was a term with which Ichabod was not familiar but from the context he inferred it to be a physical relationship devoid of emotional connection and was therefore something he would deem to be akin to the worst kind of torture were he and Abbie to engage in it.

"I have no desire for a relationship that is solely physical," he said.

"Neither do I," she replied. "Not with you." She cringed at this last statement, closing her eyes, and gave a little shake of her head. "I didn't –That came out a little wrong."

Ichabod smiled in understanding. "I think I gather your meaning, Lieutenant." He took her hand up gently into both of his, hoping to convey with the gesture that he took no offence. "Ours is not a friendship that would allow for such a relationship. Were we to take that step, it would have to be done with full hearts and the knowledge that circumstances would irrevocably change for us."

Abbie stared out at her hand held between his, letting her free hand come up to lie softly against his chest. Ichabod fought the urge to hold it there.

"If we give in to this," she said at last, "and things go bad, there's no parting ways for us. We're stuck together for the entirety of these tribulations." 

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze again and the fear in them was clearly visible but he took heart that she'd yet to pull away and inched a tiny bit closer.

"There is risk, yes," he granted. One of his hands became a gentle weight on her shoulder, an action he hoped was as steadying for her as it was for him. "But I see far greater potential for reward. Our affinity for one another leads me to believe a courtship between us, willingly entered, could only beget a favourable outcome for us both."

Abbie looked down, shaking her head, her fist balling up in his shirt. "What if this itself is a trial? A temptation we're supposed to overcome?"

That was a possibility Ichabod had frankly never considered in all his ruminations. But then his biggest fear had always been that Abbie wouldn't share in his affections. There was no reason to worry over what complications could arise from a relationship when you thought your feelings unrequited. However, as was her wont, his dear Lieutenant's fears had her approaching this matter from all angles and he wondered just how long she'd been silently grappling with these budding feelings for him without him ever having even an inkling of their existence.

He thought a moment before he spoke. Her question was a valid one and he wanted to give it the reflection it deserved before he gave his response.

"It seems you've caught me at a disadvantage, Lieutenant," he said to fill the sudden silence, "Because I can honestly say that supposition has never crossed my mind." He gave a rueful chuckle and tried not to let on that her fear was catching. Just when he was starting to think his heart's desire to be finally within his grasp, he could feel it abruptly slipping through his fingers.

And yet Abbie had still not pulled away. She was afraid, that much was obvious, but she remained where she stood, all but in his embrace and clutching at his shirt with something he might call desperation. It was as if she had lost her way in a maze of what ifs and wanted his help to find the path to salvation. If he could but find some means to allay her fears, it could be as a beacon to guide her home.

"And I think the reason for that is what would a trial such as that prove?" he said at last. "What purpose would it serve to have us be confined solely within the realm of friendship if we desired something more? I would fight for you no less now than I would should you hold a different definition of partner. And I feel as though you would say the same of me." 

He studied her, trying to gage her response, and when her eyes met his once again some of fear in them had faded, revealing a familiar warmth.

Her voice was soft but determined when she replied, "I would."

At that, Ichabod smiled, encouraged to press on further. "Our enemies are vast but I do not think God can be counted among them and it is our enemies who would seek out ways to keep us apart. That God, in His infinite wisdom, should devise a trail that could hinder the bond His Witnesses share lacks all credence." The more he spoke, the more convinced he became in the validity of his words. "I choose to believe that He meant for us to find refuge in each other."

Abbie smiled. "All we really get is one another," she said, echoing words he once spoke to her.

"A deal that would seem to be far better for me than it is for you, I'm afraid," he joked, smiling when it had the desired effect and Abbie let out a small chuckle. "Whether what we have be friendship or something more is for us and no other to decide. If the former, I promise to drop the matter here and now and to remain your ever faithful friend," he vowed. "But if more _is_ something you desire and all that stands in our way is fear, I will say to you this, every instance in which we've faced our fears together we've always come out the stronger for it. And I have no doubt that in this it would be no different."

He watched as she processed his words, awaiting whatever would be her reply with bated breath and steeling his heart against the possibility fear would reign and she decide it best they not take the chance. He would hold no ill will if that turned out to be the case. The privilege of being able to call her friend was no small thing, after all, and he would consider himself lucky to be able to continue to do so. However, that didn't change the fact he hoped to be able to call her more. Regardless of the outcome, he was determined to be true to his word and strive to be the best friend to her he could be as it was no less than she deserved. 

Her grip loosened on his shirt and his breath caught in his throat, wondering if this was to be the moment when she would finally pull away. Then, hesitantly, her hand found its way to his face and Ichabod was as stone as he gazed down at her, afraid to move even a muscle lest he frighten her off. She searched his face and when her eyes landed on his, they were resolute. Her hand shifted to the back of his head and the next thing he knew he was being pulled downward as she surged up.

Their mouths crashed together in a tempest of pent up passion and Ichabod was instantly thawed, moving to cradle her head with one hand as the other wrapped around her waist in order to haul her up against him, freeing hers to tangle itself in his hair. 

He could hardly believe what was happening. Abbie. In his arms. And her kiss was even sweeter than his wildest imaginings. His head swam but somehow he found the will to pull away because he had to make sure. Before things went any further, he had to make absolutely sure this was what she truly wanted. He broke the kiss and the way she smiled up at him when he pulled back had him momentarily stunned. She was so beautiful – luminous – her eyes shining brighter than he'd ever seen them, and somehow he found himself lucky enough to be on the verge of calling her his. She made to renew their kiss but he dodged her attempt and her smile fell away. 

"Abbie," he breathed, placing his hand against her cheek and searching her eyes, "you are certain?" It was his intent to make her his right then and there and he needed her to understand what that meant for him. He didn't think he'd be able to survive if they were to go through with this only for her to have a change of heart in the end.

The light returned to her eyes and she nodded. "I want this. I want you."

He had her up in his arms and pressed against the wall no more than a second later, kissing her with renewed vigour. 

"Is this what you were imagining earlier?" Abbie asked, holding his head against her as Ichabod moved to press his kisses along the column of her throat.

"In part," he replied, shifting his attention to the sweat slicked skin of her chest. "We were considerably less clothed." 

Abbie chuckled breathlessly. "We should remedy that then. Make it so it's more accurate." Already she was tugging at his shirt, quickly working it up his torso.

"Your logic, as always, remains unassailable, Lieutenant." Taking over for her, he pulled the shirt off over the back of his head then threw it aside, using his hips to keep her pressed in place. Her hands skimmed the newly bared expanse of his chest and the sensation caused his hips to give an involuntary thrust. Abbie's head fell back with a moan and he used it as an excuse to return his mouth to her neck, treating it to series of sucking kisses as his hands took hold the hem of her tank and started upward. 

Abbie's mouth was back on his, his face cradled gently between her small hands, before he had time enough to even deposit her discarded shirt to the floor. She licked into his mouth and he responded in kind, both of them eager to learn the other's taste.

"Crane," she sighed as he ground his hips against her. One of her hands moved to slip inside the waistband of his pants and stroked his length. 

Ichabod's head fell to her shoulder as he thrust into her hand. "Abbie," he groaned. If he wanted any hope of lasting he had to move things along. 

Gently, he removed her hand and then placed her back on her feet where they then worked in tandem to remove the rest of Abbie's clothes, Ichabod bending down to peel off her yoga pants and underwear, and Abbie pulling her sports bra off up over her head.

He caught the scent of her arousal as he helped her step out of her pants and promised himself he would know its taste before all was said and done but his need to be inside her at that moment was too great. He straightened back up, briefly drawing a nipple into his mouth along the way and earning himself a pleased gasp from Abbie, and then hoisted her up once more into his arms. After working his pants down enough to free himself, he positioned his tip at her opening and let her sink down on him. 

Abbie sucked in a sharp breath, her grip tightening on his shoulders.

"All right?" Ichabod asked, watching her intently, straining to stay still as everything inside him was screaming at him to move.

She nodded. "Just need a minute," she replied breathlessly.

He allowed her all the time she needed, busying himself by placing kisses to every inch of her skin within reach of his mouth, and when she emitted a soft sigh and he felt her grip on his shoulders loosen, he gave an experimental thrust of his hips. 

She gasped, "Yes," and he took that as his cue to start thrusting in earnest.

Ichabod thought his fantasies had been vivid but the reality before him showed just how much they paled in comparison. Every gasp, moan, and sigh, the way her breath hitched when he hit just the right spot, her warbling cry when he did it again, the scratch of her nails against his skin, the press of her luscious lips against his own and the intoxicating feel of her heat wrapped around him, all gave proof to his imagination being a poor imitation indeed. 

"Oh God, feels so good," Abbie moaned, squeezing him from the inside and causing him to groan into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

She had taken the words right out of his mouth but the problem was it felt _too_ good and as a result, he was now very close to having this all end much sooner than he intended. He couldn't have that happen so he came to the decision now was the perfect time to make good on that promise he'd made to himself. With great reluctance, he withdrew from the inviting warmth of her body, suppressing as best he could a smug sense of pride at Abbie's cries of protest, kicked his legs free of his pants, and carried her over to be deposited onto the bed in his room. 

Her hand went down to slot him back in place but he grasped her by the wrist and pinned it to the mattress above her head before she could. She looked up at him. He just smiled back, quirking an eyebrow, and leaned down to give her another kiss. Breaking away, he started a slow descent down her body, leaving soft intermittent kisses here and there along the way. Her mouth fell open, realizing his intent, and in that moment he knew he had to have been destroying some preconceived notions she had about him.

He held her gaze as he settled himself down before her centre and watched as her head briefly fell back when he placed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Her fingers combed through his hair, tightening into a fist around the strands when his tongue reached out to give her a teasing lick. 

"Crane," she called, her body jerking when he flicked his tongue against her again. Ichabod knew it to be a warning as much as it was a plea and took heed, needing more than just the small tastes he'd thus far allowed himself almost as much as she. 

He groaned, indulging in the taste of her as he licked a leisurely path up her centre, ending his pass with a sucking kiss to her clit. Abbie let out a low whine above him, the sound spurring him on to set to feasting on her with even more enthusiasm. 

"Mmmmm fuck," she cried, squirming under his ministrations. 

He draped an arm across her pelvis to help keep her steady and backed off just enough to watch himself run two of his fingers up and down her slit a few times before he turned his gaze to her face and slowly pressed those fingers inside her. She met his gaze as his fingers pumped in and out and he became awestruck by the knowledge it was he who was putting that wanton look there on her beautiful face.

Her eyes fluttered closed with a gasp when he brought his thumb into the mix, stroking her button with tight little circles, and it wasn't long before she was panting, her head tossed back, her body bowed, and her hands fisting in the bedspread. 

"Crane," she practically sobbed. 

It was then that he returned his mouth to her and he hummed his enjoyment as he indulged, relishing in the way her body trembled as he sent her spiralling toward the heavens.

Ichabod pulled back when Abbie's cries tapered off into soft moans, thinking he could die a happy man having now witnessed Abbie in a state of such bliss. "You are divine," he marvelled.

Abbie chuckled breathlessly. "You're not so bad yourself." She smiled down at him and then reached out her arms. "C'm'ere." He obliged, crawling back up her body until he was face to face with her once more and she pulled him down into a kiss.

Her hand went down between them again and this time when she made to slot him in place, Ichabod did not stop her.

"Abbie," he sighed, using a hand on the top rail of the headboard for leverage as he thrust into her. "My dearest love. Most precious treasure."

"Crane," Abbie returned, her heels spurring him on as she wound her legs around his hips. "Don't stop, Ichabod." He had no intention of stopping. Not until he had her shaking once more in the throes of ecstasy. 

He gazed down at her, eyes locked on hers until they rolled back with the pleasure of her impending release. He snaked his arm under her and held her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck to stifle his groan as he found his own release right after hers. 

Abbie was smiling when he pulled back to look at her again, her hands coming up to brush the hair back from his face, and she leaned up to kiss him one more time. She pushed him off her gently and then rolled onto her side, taking hold of his arm and coaxing him to curl himself around her, tucked back comfortably against his chest. 

"This will work," she sighed, holding his arm as it held her. "We'll make this work." The tinge of lingering fear still colouring her words didn't escape his notice but Ichabod wasn't so naive as to expect it to simply disappear just because they'd taken this step. He contented himself with the fact she remained here in his arms and he had faith that with the love and care he was more than eager to give, her fears would fade over time.

He placed a kiss to the back of her head and felt her relax back into his embrace. "We will."


End file.
